Waking Dreams
by Fadalyla
Summary: A terrible evil is threatening the Underground, but to save it, Jareth must earn Sarah's trust and forgive her for her banishment of his powers. JS, of course m for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth blah blah blah I do not own any of the original characters blah blah blah…moving on….

A/N: I am a little apprehensive about the reactions to this because this is the first fanfic that I have ever written and posted on any site. I am the only one who has read this, so ANY reviews would be appreciated. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this and if you have any questions just contact me at One:

"_What if I said yes? What would happen to Toby?" Sarah asked, staring at Jareth's proffered hand. The delicate crystal perched there glittered and winked at Sarah, begging to be touched accepted._

"_Sarah, forget about the baby. You would be with me, I would worship you. They would never remember you, nor you them. Please! Just love me." Jareth's mismatched eyes pleaded with the uncertain Sarah. The soft blue/brown were gorgeous beneath the odd markings._

"_Jareth," Sarah's hand slowly rose to take the precious crystal from the Goblin King._

"_Sarah-" _

"NO!" Sarah woke up panting. Three weeks in a row she had dreamt about the Underground and the Fae Prince Jareth. Tonight would be the second time that she had dreamt about accepting his last and final offer.

"What do you want from me? I solved your Labyrinth and gave you the answer to your question! Why do you still haunt me?" Sarah questioned the darkness of her bedroom.

_I need to get out! I need a drink, loud music, and a good lay!_

Sarah got up, brushed her silky black hair, donned a pair of ratty blue jeans and a black tank top, and walked out the front door of her apartment.

"Id."

"Here, Jake. I don't know why you always ask. You know how old I am." Sarah sighed as she handed the small plastic card over the bronzed god of a bouncer at the entrance of Mistik Vizions. Jake quickly glanced at the birth date on her id and was again surprised to realize that Sarah was twenty two and not the sixteen year old that she looked like.

"You know that it is just standard procedure, Sarah. You lookin' for somethin' in particular?" Jake was extremely physically attracted to Sarah. Her dark hair and light hazel eyes drove him wild, sure, but what really did him in was her feminine curves and the promise of creamy silky skin.

Sarah laughed, but was powerless to stop the inevitable blush. "You know what Jake? When you get a chance, come and see me!" Sarah patted his arm and walked into the loud club.

Bright lights, flashing strobes, and colorful lasers bounced above the mass of sweating bodies on the bottom floor of the three-floored club. Steel staircases on either side of Sarah led to the upper floors, the second where the tables and bars where, and the third where the private rooms were. This is where Sarah needed to be, where she might get some one-on-one time with Jake.

Walking past the mirades of oddly dressed (some barely dressed) people, she made her way up to Darkened Spaces (the privacy area). Here she paid a man the fee for a room and left permission for Jake to pass.

"_Sarah…" _

That voice. Where had she heard it before?

Sarah stopped to listen, looking around, searching for a familiar face. Nobody. Nothing.

"Whatever." She shook it off and walked to the last room. The dark purple room was domed and circular. A bright red couched followed the wall. On the walls there were different sized screens showing different music videos and parts of the dance floor itself. A glass table in the center of the room proved to be a cooler with different types of beer. _Nothing is what it seems._

Watching one of the many screens on the walls, Sarah was startled to hear her name called.

"_Sarah…"_ a soft whisper.

_Again? I know that there is no one here to call me. I must be losing my mind._

She sighed and sat down to wait for Jake. Lightly singing along with one of the songs, Sarah closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Sarah-"

Sarah's eyes flew open and she jumped up from her spot on the sofa.

"Jumpy?" Jake asked.

"A little…what did you bring me to drink?" Sarah did not want to talk about dreams of a past haunt, especially not if it involved Jareth.

"Tequila. Want something a little less….harsh?" Jake eyed Sarah warily as she violently shook her head no and gulped the drink.

"Jake?" Sarah grabbed Jake's head and kissed him full on. Jake roamed and let his hands roam.

_This is just what I needed! Good sex with no strings attached._

Sarah started to go a little further, allowing Jake's hands access to her breasts beneath the shirt.

Then something strange happened. She opened her eyes and saw _him_ instead of Jake. She felt _his_ hands in her hair, now on her hips, then on her breasts.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sarah pushed JakeJareth away and ran straight out, to her car, and sped towards home.

_Why! _She screamed in her mind.

_Because you haunt my dreams, Sarah. Because you have something I want. _He answered.

His voice was too much to handle while speeding and Sarah swerved off road, taking a dive into a deep ditch. Her head hit the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious, but not before she felt the blinding flash of pain shoot up her spine.

Sarah awoke to a complete void. At first she thought herself to be alone, the she _felt_ someone there, wherever _there_ was.

"Who's there?"

"You know very well who I am."

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped and took a step back as the Goblin King made himself visible.

"Hello, Sarah."


End file.
